


Monster In Me (Loves The Monster In You)

by WhereAnaWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Has A Crush, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Mentions of strippers, Sexual Tension, Spies, eventual angst, mentions of sex workers, mild violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAnaWrites/pseuds/WhereAnaWrites
Summary: Mission: Undercover at a high-end Casnio/Gentlemen’s club. Objective: Obtain Hydra intelligence via a USB drive. Except, Bucky becomes a little distracted.*Takes place after IW, however, there's no such thing as The Snap in this one.*





	Monster In Me (Loves The Monster In You)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another fic I posted without updating my WIP ones? Lovely!  
> I have been sitting on this idea since writing Delicate Stages...I finally wrote it!  
> This will be a mini-series and I will add more tags as I go

**One Year and A Half Ago:**

“This is the fanciest strip joint I’ve ever been in,” Bucky murmurs, expertly sliding past a group of half-naked, who he assumes to be, dancers. They’re wearing the shortest skirts he’s ever seen and little heart shaped glittering-  _pasties_ \- is what Wanda called them at the compound.

He’d be more nervous of people recognizing him if it weren’t for the facial disguising veil Agent Hill gave him and the others. She also gave him a realistic but fake flesh colored hand that Tony had made. It was a hassle to get it on and adjust properly; lube had to unfortunately be involved.

“ _You often visit strip clubs, Barnes?_ ” Natasha’s teasing voice crackles through the comm in his ear. “ _It’s a Gentlemen’s Casino, by the way_.”

“ _Just a classy way of saying strip club_ ,” Clint inputs.

Bucky rolls his eyes, spotting Clint across the room on the second level of the club. He’s sitting with his profile angled toward the open floor plan of the room. The wide, expansion of the room, with marbled pillars and floors, and red drapes lining the walls. There are mini stages set up here and there, some with dance poles and others without. The main stage is to the right of the room, with two bars on opposite sides. There are separate hallways leading to the private paid rooms in the back. On the second level and also the opposite side of the joint is the casino portion, with the wide lobby between the main rooms. The main casino room holds several smaller performing stages as well, and its own bar on a smaller scale.

“ _We did sneak into a burlesque show when we were seventeen_ ” Steve supplies unhelpfully.

A tiny one-syllable chuckle escape Bucky’s lips as he runs his right hand through his slicked back hair. He oddly remembers that. He almost remembers Steve’s poor, sick mother nearly tugging their ears off after she found out. Bucky carefully and nonchalantly scans the room as he makes his way to the bar.

“You’d be surprised how many joints I’ve been in as the Winter Soldier,” He mutters, eyes locking on a man dress in a white suit.

“ _Some of the sleazier Hydra agents liked to do business in them_ ,” Natasha confirms. “ _Speaking of, I got eyes on our first target. Heading your way Barton_.”

“ _Copy that_ ,” He answers lowly.

Bucky finally makes it to the bar, keeping the man in white in his peripheral. He orders whiskey on ice when the bartender asks, making a show to slide a crisp Benjamin across the countertop. His tactic works quickly, as a woman with platform heels and a glittering body suit slides in next to him.

“Who ya’ buying for, honey?” She questions with a flirty drop to her voice.

Glancing at her, Bucky pretends he’s interested, sliding his fresh drink over to her. He turns on his charm the best he can, flashing her a crooked smile. He turns his torso to face her, leaning his right elbow on the counter.

“You, sweetheart,” He responds lowly. “Enjoy,” Then he turns to face the bartender again.

She gives him a strange look for the briefest moment, accepting the drink. “That’s it?”

Bucky glances at her, then over her shoulder as the man in white turns. Not the target he thought it was. He turns his attention back to the woman.

“Enjoy,” He tells her. “Plus, I’m sure your girlfriend wouldn’t mind a few more free drinks either.”

The girl beams brightly at him before waving her girlfriend over. They thank him as he leaves, heading towards the opposite bar to get a better view of the entrance. He orders another drink from the new bartender, his eyes lazily scanning the room.

He doesn’t spot the man he’s looking for, but he does see one of the waitresses huff in anger as she walks away from a table of older men. The waitresses are dress a differently, short sequins shorts with thigh high stockings and garter belts, those same platform feels and a lacy red and black corsets.

She makes her way to the bar, dropping her tray down a little harder than necessary, giving the order to the second bartender. She quickly glances at Bucky, then flashes a fake smile on her face, pushing stray hairs from her eyes.

“Sorry about that, have you been served, sweetie?” She says in a silky tone.

Bucky makes to answer, when another table rudely snaps their fingers for her attention. While she’s distracted, he turns to the bartender handing him his drink.

“Are there rules against buying drinks for the waitresses?” He inquires, forming a bit of a plan in his head.

“No, but you aren’t allowed to touch them or book them for the private rooms,” The man answers sternly.

“Got it. Could you make whatever drink she likes, please?”

“Coming up.”

Once the candy red drink is made and the waitress comes back with a new order, he slides the glass over to her. She eyes him suspiciously, with good reason Bucky thinks, then looks at the bartender. The man nods in approval and for her own safety that Bucky didn’t spike her drink. She smiles in gratitude, taking a long sip as if it’s nothing but water.

Bucky starts up casually chit-chat with her every time she comes back to the bar for new orders. He turns up his charm, flirts and buys her another drink when she finishes the first one. All the while the comms are quiet as the team and himself scan the Casino. Nothing so far, which is normal considering the night is still young, but the switch of important Hydra database files and their new plan for weapons is still high risk.

The plan is for Barton and Bucky to track the two Hydra agents to gather intel of which man has the USB they’re suppose to obtain. Bucky is meant to track the second agent, a higher risk level, to one of the card tables. If the man has the drive, he’s to signal Natasha, who will then cut the power for no more than two minutes. That’s his window to obtain the drive, should the agent have it. Easy. Two minutes is plenty of time.

Something is shining from the second level, catching Bucky’s attention; Barton. He gives a small signal for Bucky to keep his eyes on the main entrance. However, a group of people just stood up and he has to get around them. He leaves the bar, circling around the large group to head to the entrance.

Bucky halts in his tracks, distracted as a new couple walks through the doors. It’s not the sight of the Hydra target waltzing in like he owns the goddamn place, no. It’s his escort that stuns Bucky into momentarily forgetting what his mission is.

The woman is absolutely beautiful,  _gorgeous_. She holds herself high in confidence wearing a long, satin black evening [dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2F564x%2F55%2Fd7%2F21%2F55d7218b4e4567bc3407cc2ecf54deaa.jpg&t=NmYxMGViMGRiZGU3MzliMGMxMDZhZWY5MGI1YWY5MDU4OGYwZmEwMCxWVjlCM1BYeA%3D%3D&b=t%3APPrTtMeDPe5U0AJs9WKDBg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwonderlandmind4.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181671928027%2Fmonster-in-me-loves-the-monster-in-you&m=1). The neckline plunging down her chest, just below her breasts, a good amount of cleavage showing. There’s a thigh high split in the dress exposing her lean right leg, showing off sleek, expensive looking [heels](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fus.jimmychoo.com%2Fen%2Fwomen%2Fshoes%2Fpumps%2Flucette-100%2Fblack-suede-pumps-with-hotfix-crystals-LUCETTE100UHS010003.html%3Fcgid%3Dwomen-shoes-pumps&t=MDMyOTk4NTU3NzAyYmQ2ZmFmODNmMThmMTYwYjEwZDVhZWY2NWYyZCxWVjlCM1BYeA%3D%3D&b=t%3APPrTtMeDPe5U0AJs9WKDBg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwonderlandmind4.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181671928027%2Fmonster-in-me-loves-the-monster-in-you&m=1). Bucky swallows the hard lump in his throat. He’s never been so distracted by a woman before.

Her outfit leaves very little to the imagination, and although she’s wearing more clothes than some of the dancers, he thinks she’s the most stunning and sexiest woman in the room. Her hair is pull to the side over her right shoulder, the dangling opal earrings gleaming colorfully against the lights in the room. Her delicate fingers are wrapped around a stylish black clutch with a golden sleek logo on the front. Her nails are perfectly manicured, muted against the large sapphire ring on her left middle finger. Everything about this woman drips money, especially since her right hand is on the elbow of their target.

Her makeup looks neutral, her natural beauty and cheekbones doing wonders for her. Her lips are painted a bright red, perfectly applied as if she were born with that lip color. Bucky can’t tell the color of her eyes, standing too far away, but they do scan the crowd of people lazily. And with a sudden spark of realization, Bucky thinks she looks bored.

Maybe she’s escorted the Hydra agent to these functions before as he does business deals and trades. Maybe she’s left alone at the bars or tables as the target ruthlessly kills people behind her back. Maybe he leaves her to fend for herself as he disgustingly goes off to cheat on her. Maybe Bucky can catch her alone and fish for some information. Maybe they’re both walking his way and he has yet to move.

 _Goddamnit, get it together_. He mentally scolds himself.

Bucky casually turns, quickly spotting the waitress from earlier at the bar. He’s already buttered her up and charmed the impressive heels off her. Maybe he can grab information out of her too, as if he were a curious newcomer to the place. He slides up next to her just after she finished handing drinks to another table.

“Time for another drink, darling?” Bucky inquires lightly.

She spins around, tucking the black tray under her toned arm. “I’ll never say no if you’re paying,” She winks.

Bucky chuckles naturally, following her as she heads back towards the bar. He scans the room again, watching as the Hydra target ushers his date to the more private area of the joint. The room is still open, giving a good view of the Casino table. The man sits first, not even offering to pull his date’s chair out for her, the clear gentleman his is. Bucky catches the slightest flare of the woman’s nostrils, pegging it as annoyance, before her expression changes into a smile. Interesting.

“Ahh, I see,” The waitress in front of him catches his attention. “Just like everyone else.”

“Excuse me?” Bucky questions with genuine confusion.

“Every man, no matter who they are, always seem to love the date of that man there.”

“He comes often then?”

The waitress snorts as the bartender hands her a glass. Apparently, she ordered while Bucky was distracted. He pulls out another hundred, informing the bartender to keep a tab open for the waitress. She winks at him, jerking her head to the side. He follows her to the corner, the less busy side of the bar.

“Every Saturday,” She supplies. “Has a new girl on his arm almost every time.”

“Gold diggers?” Bucky internally winces at the term.

“Sometimes. Sometimes high-end escorts. Other times it’s models. I suspect he pays them as his date for the night, even if it’s not their profession.”

“What about his current date then?”

“She’s beautiful, that one,” The waitress sighs dreamily.

Bucky quirks a curious eyebrow.

“What? I pay both fields, ya know, handsome,” She smirks. “Do you see that dress on her? Anyway, she’s been his date for the past two months, strangely enough. Maybe because she ignores the fact that he fucks regularly in the backrooms and she’s left to suck up all the free drinks and attention everyone else gives her.”

“Interesting,” Bucky states, bringing up his left arm to scratch twice at his ear. A signal.

“ _Listening. Checking them out now_ ,” Natasha’s low whisper comes through the comm.

“I bet you are,” The waitress chuckles. “Listen, handsome, since you haven’t even asked my name yet, I can tell I’m not your choice of drink tonight. I appreciate the ones you bought me though, and the tab. So for that, I won’t rat ya out for wanting information.”

Bucky blinks. “What makes you say that?”

She shrugs. “Not many men who come through here are as nice as you. You haven’t groped me once, dropped a creepy line or spiked my drinks.”

“Does that happen often?” A wave of anger curls through his chest at the thought of it happening to all the women, and men working here.

She sighs in disappointment. “Unfortunately. But thank you. Enjoy your night.” She raises his drink in a cheers to him before turning. “Oh,” She spin back around. “He always leaves to go into that backroom around 11:30. She’ll be alone after that. Good luck.”

“ _Got it_ ,” Natasha says. “ _Rogers, where are you stationed_?”

“ _Second level, near Barton_ ,” Steve answers.

Bucky ignores them briefly as he slowly exits the main floor and heads towards the opposite room. There’s an open seat at the private Casino table, the game of cards hasn’t begun yet. He quickly glances at the watch on his left wrist, noting he’s got a good hour before the target leaves the table. The usher by the rope of the room nods in greeting, easily allowing him access; given that the usher is another undercover SHIELD agent on this mission.

The open seat is adjacent to the target’s, which also gives him a great view of his date. Bucky sits, pulling out yet another two, one-hundred dollar bills from his wallet and handing it over to the dealer. Once he takes the chips given to him, Bucky nonchalantly glances around the table. They all seem like the usually, rich and classy poker type, until his eyes land on the woman’s.

His heart jumps a little when he realizes she’s staring back at him. She was beautiful from a distance, but up close she’s enthralling. Her eyes sparkle for a moment, the only expression given away before her pretty eyes move back to the man next to her. Bucky shifts in his seat.

He had to relearn how to play poker from Tony for this mission, and to his surprise and Tony’s dismay, he was good at it. Bucky is great at playing the game while simultaneously detailing everything about the Hydra man. He doesn’t recognize him, thankfully, meaning the disguising veil is working. Although the veil is doing it’s job it only changes his features slightly, and if the man looks at him for too long, he could recognize him. Bucky doesn’t though, so he must not have been present when Bucky was still under their control.

It’s probably why his heart rate remains normal, as long as he doesn’t look at the man’s date. She doesn’t seem to be too good at the game, other than keeping her face expressionless. She taps her nails against the edge of the table once in a while, random enough for no one else to pick up on. Bucky does. She’s informing the agent of something, and Bucky narrows his eyes slightly. Is she actually a Hydra agent herself? Or has he been keeping her around because she’s somehow helping him win the games? Is she counting cards?

“ _Target One didn’t have the drive_ ,” Barton’s voice suddenly says in Bucky’s ear. “ _Up to you, Lefty_.”

Internally rolling his eyes at Clint’s nickname, Bucky slowly shifts his right foot. He knows Natasha is close by, watching his every move, his foot was the first signal. His second is tilting his head to his left shoulder, pretending to crack his neck. He makes a show of releasing his cards to rub at the fake sore spot of his neck then dropping his hand to the table.

Two seconds later and the power cuts out. Bucky moves quietly, efficiently, all the skills of the Winter Soldier that were naturally mixed in with his sniper abilities come out. The joint is pitch black, save for the red glowing lights of the exit signs in the distance. With the serum in his veins though, he can see fairly well in the dark.

Only five seconds past before Bucky has the man in front of him. He doesn’t touch him, despite anger running through his veins and just wanting to take this Hydra goon out. Instead, hte man is distracted, already reaching in his pocket for a phone, wondering what’s going on. He goes to move into the backroom where the switch for the drive is supposed to take place.

However, Bucky expertly slips his right hand into the opposite pocket, coming out clean and unnoticed with the drive.  _Fucking idiot_. Who just keeps an important USB drive loose in their pocket like that? Just as fast, Bucky slips the drive into his inner pocket of his own jacket, flipping over the table and back to his seat.

The power come back on. Everyone winces at the abrupt lights, and the panic that was building slowly subsides. Thankfully, they picked a stormy night to do this mission, as the managers of the club reassure everyone that it was just a power surge. The Hydra man looks confused and angry.

“ _That was impressive, Barnes_ ,” Nat says. He can hear her smirk.

Bucky glances around the room, pretending to ignore the agent.

“ _Great. Can we go home now? I think I pissed off a stripper_ ,” Clint pipes in.

Bucky has to keep from laughing at Steve’s loud ground.

“ _Not yet, and you apologize to her_ ,” Steve answers sternly. “ _There’s one more thing to obtain_.”

The game in front of them has to start over, and when Bucky finally glances up, the man and the woman are gone. He tells the dealer to leave him out, getting his money back.

“Too much commotion for me, sorry man,” Is his explanation.

Once he’s out of the quiet room he speaks up. “Target probably headed to the backroom. Meet you in there, Romanoff.”

She doesn’t respond, so he assumes she’s already in said location. Once he enters the private room, slipping past the guards who are distracted by another patron, he looks around. Surprisingly, the private room isn’t all that private. It’s more of a VIP area, two poker tables set up and a roulette one as well. There’s a long skinny bar on the left wall, nothing but expensive and imported liquor lining the shelves.

Round tables are scattered about the floor plan, some small enough for three people, others with two chairs and one booth. There’s a stage up front set up with three dance poles spread out, one stripper already climbing the pole as she spins. It’s rather impressive, Bucky thinks as he finds a seat. He watches as the dancer hooks her left calf along the pole, her right leg hanging down in the air as she leans her torso upside down, all while spinning.

“Gemini [Bridge](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DDGZ3H7_gATo%26list%3DPLCB961213FA51552C%26index%3D12%26fbclid%3DIwAR1cUqA0j1pdgn9cLdndPXiC4ohrbkiGOWxqUdF0RjdrhsC1EoFVPnbGBuA&t=MTM3NTk3YzQ0ODI3YzcyNDIyZjJmYzRkMmEzMzU2ZGE4ZGI0MDljMSxWVjlCM1BYeA%3D%3D&b=t%3APPrTtMeDPe5U0AJs9WKDBg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwonderlandmind4.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181671928027%2Fmonster-in-me-loves-the-monster-in-you&m=1),” A smooth accented voice says from behind Bucky. British, he thinks.

He turns to see the stunning woman from before; the Hydra agent’s date. His heart jumps again and he has to make the conscience effort not to let his eyes drop, considering her skin is dusted with a light coating of shimmer.

“Come again?” He inquires, bemused.

She nods her head towards the stage. “That move she’s doing. It’s called a Gemini Bridge, and that’s an Extended [Butterfly](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DA4qWeVstNxo%26index%3D16%26list%3DPLCB961213FA51552C&t=Njg4YjljNmRkZjVlY2M1MDkwMzU0NWQ3ZTE0ZWJmYzU1MWIzYjhjNyxWVjlCM1BYeA%3D%3D&b=t%3APPrTtMeDPe5U0AJs9WKDBg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwonderlandmind4.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181671928027%2Fmonster-in-me-loves-the-monster-in-you&m=1) into a Gemini Plank.”

Bucky glances over his shoulder to see the dancer perform a series of skilled moves. There are men up front tossing money all over the stage as she continues to spin. He turns himself around to face the woman head on.

“And you know this how? Did you use to work here?” He questions, hoping it didn’t sound as rude as he thought.

She smiles smoothly at him, resting her arms on the table as she leans forward. “I like to know the art of dancing.”

Her bright, captivating eyes slowly scan him up and down. The right side of her mouth ticks up higher in a smirk as she does. Bucky inhales slowly, his nose picking up on her expensive perfume; sweet but a hint of spice under it.

“Would you rather watch her as those gross men cat call her and join in, or would you rather try your luck at Roulette?” She asks, suddenly leaning back. She crosses her legs, and the slit of her dress falls down to expose more of her bare skin.

Bucky swallows. Damn. He briefly wonders if she knows what she’s doing to him. Probably, given the fact that the waitress told him this woman fends for herself once the Hydra prick is gone. Bucky stands, briefly looking down at her. Two can play this game. He’s gained his confidence back after his stay in Wakanda.

“Shall we then?” He offers his right hand to her, rising his eyebrows in a challenge. If he plays this right, he can pull information out of her.

She studies him for a moment before placing her hand in his. Immediately goosebumps travel up his arm, and Bucky has to grit his teeth from how soft and warm her skin is. He helps her stand, quickly dropping her hand as she leads the way back to the table. He may have gained his confidence back, but apparently, he lost some respect as his eyes drop to the sway of her hips briefly.

_Don’t let her distract you. It’s probably a ruse._

Or not, since he hasn’t read her as wanting to help the Hydra man. She’s seemingly clueless to what that guy really is. Maybe she’s just along for the expensive ride filled with free drinks and pretty dresses. They sit at the table, their seats separated by any patron. Bucky starts, when he realizes it’s Natasha. Her disguise is good, but Bucky can spot that sly smirk on the spy a mile away.

“Evening,” She quips lightly, a fake southern drawl coming from her mouth. “Thanks for saving our game.”

“My pleasure,” Bucky responds, subtly stepping on her toe. Her smirk widens.

He can feel the gaze of the mysterious woman of the night on him. So, he glances behind Natasha, just in time to see the woman’s eyes slip away, her jaw clenching for a moment. Hmm, intriguing. Maybe she really is interested in Bucky, and thinks that Natasha was flirting with him.

The game begins, however Bucky isn’t pay too much attention, instead he’s too invested in the woman on the other side of team mate. Which makes him loose three times in a row because he forgets to move the damn chips. Natasha snorts so quietly, only he can pick it up.

“Maybe you should’ve stayed at your lonely table,” The beautiful woman teases. Her red lips spread into a pretty smile. She gathers the chips she won on the last spin.

Leaning against the back of his seat to see her better, Bucky says, “Maybe I just need a good luck charm.” He drops a wink for good measure. It earns him a bright smile as she slowly licks her bottom lip.

“We’ll just see about that, love.” She winks back.

“Keep it in your pants maybe,” Nat mumbles.

“Says the woman who invented flirting for intel,” He breathes almost inaudibly.

Her hand drops under the table to pinch his thigh. Bucky schools his frown, subtly smacking her hand away. The next round starts again, this time Bucky moves his chips to where the woman’s are. He catches her eye and she just shakes her head in mirth. He ends up splitting the winnings on that round with her.

“What did I tell ya, doll,” He teases lightly, making sure to brush her fingers as they take back their chips.

“Really should have just left you there,” She quips, her eyes scanning over him again.

He inhales slowly once more, ignoring Romanoff’s shaking shoulders.

The game continues for another twenty minutes, and in the end him, Nat and the woman win the most chips. The dealer announces a small break in case anyone wants to order drinks or watch the upcoming Burlesque show about to happen. Natasha takes that as her que to leave, and her que to sneak into the private room. She gives her signal by placing a flirty hand on his shoulders, trailing her fingers along his neck. He has to bite his tongue to keep from chuckling at the spy’s tactics.

He catches the woman’s eyes once Natasha leaves, and swears he sees them darken, the twitch in her jaw is back. Bucky takes that as an opening, sliding over to sit in the now empty chair, making sure his elbow knocks into hers.

“How about I get you a drink for our winnings? He flirts, spinning a chip on the table.

“Our winnings, is it?” She responds, before stealing the chip he’s spinning. “Looks like  _my_  winnings now, Casanova.” With that she winks once more, then rises from the chair in one fluid motion.

Bucky watches her go, wanting to follow her when the crackling in his ear abruptly brings him back to the mission at hand.

“ _I think she wants you_ , Casanova,” Clint’s voice is too gleeful over the comms.

“Fuck off,” Bucky murmurs as he leaves the table and heads back to the one he was at beforehand. Its in clear view of the real private room. “She came with the target, been associated with him for two months.”

“ _She was checked out before this mission_ ,  _she’s in the clear_ ” Steve supplies, he also sounds like he was laughing. “ _Good to see you still have it in you, Buck_.”

“ _Wants it in something_ ,” Barton mutters.

“ _Gross_ ,” Natasha whines.

“I’m going to break your bows, just you watch, dick,” Bucky threatens, feeling his cheeks darken.

Steve is just laughing, clearly out of range of anyone hearing him. “ _What’s your location, Nat?”_

“ _In the room, in the vents, now hush_.”

“This seat taken?” That accented voiced inquires from behind him.

Bucky tenses as her hand touches his right shoulder, dragging her fingers over his back to his left. He fights the shiver that shoots down his spine, but he can’t fight the intrigued stir coming to life in his trousers; again. Jesus, he doesn’t know how anyone could ignore this beautiful, alluring creature. Maybe she’s strong, independent, stubborn, Hydra never liked those kind of traits for their leashed pets.

“By you, hopefully,” Bucky flirts, dropping his voice an octave.

Work the charm, get her spilling secrets about the current Hydra agents. She sits gracefully, crossing her legs, the material of her dress slipping off further this time. He snaps his gaze away from her smooth skin.

“See you bought yourself a drink,” He acknowledges the martini glass in her hand. Gin martini with two olives.

“With my winnings,” She informs him, dropping the chips she hadn’t cashed in yet on the table.

Suddenly the lights dim and the spotlight on the stage comes on. Bucky ignores it and the men cheering. As she takes a delicate sip from the glass, he slowly details her. She exudes sophistication, a sexy confidence about her, and he figures she has to be to have that Hydra prick keep her around for so long. She plays with the ring on her middle finger with her thumb, and her foot in the sleek open sided heel is bouncing to the music playing. There’s a jeweled brooch on the heel Bucky hadn’t noticed before, gleaming in the dim lights. Her pulse flutters calmly in her neck, matching her heartbeat Bucky can faintly hear.

Her perfume fills the air between them, and he swears it’s the scent of it that captivates him, rather than her alluring eyes. Rather than her pretty, mirthful smile, as if she knows she already has Bucky in her YSL clutch bag. His eyes linger on her lips as she licks away a drop of gin. Clearing his throat, Bucky decides it’s time for business.

“Where’s your husband?”

“ _Subtle, Buck_ ,” Steve’s voice echoes in his ear. God, he wishes he could turn the comm off.

Her cool expression breaks long enough for Bucky to notice. She raises her eyebrow instead, but the look of disgust remains in his mind.

“If I had one, I’d know,” She replies smoothly, placing her drink down. She taps the ring. “Ring’s on the wrong finger, Casanova.”

“Can never be to careful,” He responds, feigning disinterest as he looks back to the stage. He hears her shift, pulling his gaze back. She’s leaning over the table, clearly working the deep necklace of her dress and showing off her cleavage.

“Why do you ask? Would you no longer be interested?”

“Married women aren’t my thing.”

“That’s not stopping anyone from cheating in here.”

Bucky meets her eyes straight on. “Good thing you aren’t then. Still not interested in a woman already taken by someone else.”

That was the wrong thing to say and Bucky knows it. He’s relying on it, for it breaks her collected attitude once again. Her eyes tighten just slightly as she picks up her drink, taking a short sip. When she places it down, she toys with the rim of the glass with her index finger.

“I’m not taken by anyone. I’m not someone’s property to own,” Her voice is sharp when she replies.

Got her. He holds back his triumphant smirk. He leans forward, matching her move. “Then why are you here with your date, besides helping him cheat at poker, that is?”

“I have expensive taste,” She says coolly, dropping her tone and her eyes to his mouth.

Bucky wonders if he can get away unscathed playing this close to fire. He brings his right hand on the table, knuckles a centimeter away from hers. He can feel the heat emitting off her skin, despite the cool air in the Casino and lack of material of the dress. She shifts, the top of her foot brushing against his calf briefly.

“In that case, why aren’t you with him in that room? Surely there’s more expensive entertainment in there.”

Something changes in her eyes then, her foot pressing firmly to his leg. “I’m not allowed in. He conducts business in there.” She pauses and when her eyes darken just a little, Bucky swallows the lump in his throat. “ _I_ , conduct business out here.”

_Goddamn, control yourself, Barnes. She’s just flirting. You need intel. Be smart._

He isn’t smart. “What kind of business?”

He meant to imply what kind of business the Hydra agent does behind that closed door. Clearly, it did not come out that way, and clearly, she’s going to giving him an answer; to her own sort of business. Her fingers slowly slip down the rim of her glass to the thin stem, Bucky grinding his teeth because he should not have found that sexy.

She uncrosses her leg, breaking contact from his calf, only to slowly place her hand on his knee. Damn small tables and close proximity. Her perfectly painted red lips spread into a coy smile as she leans around the table, sliding her hand up his thigh.

“Are you sure you want to know, love?” She teases as she lifts herself from her seat. There’s only a three foot space between them.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t mind showing me, would you, doll?” His own voice sounds strained in his ears, fighting against the curl of arousal in the pit of his stomach, and between his legs. Mission, focus on the mission. Focus on the goddamn mis-

She hums as she moves closer, lifting her eyes briefly before capturing him once more. “There are half naked women on stage, and you’re curious about my business?”

“Only had eyes for you the whole night,” And fuck, ain’t that the truth.

Her chuckle is low and sultry as her hand continues to travel up. Bucky licks his suddenly dry lips. He can’t inhale a clean breath of air to clear his head, all he smells is her. She’s ensnaring every one of his senses, and he briefly wonders why he was even allowed to join the Avengers since he’s failing miserably. He clenches his fits to keep his hands to himself.

“I could tell,” She tells him, her voice a near whisper now. “I could feel your eyes on me. Is that want you want, handsome? To own a pretty little doll like me? Show me the real entertainment?”

 _Mayday. Choose words wisely. With your big brain, Barnes_!

“ _Ooooh, she’s a minx!_ ” Comes a gleeful chuckle through is ear.

Bucky has never been so grateful to hear Barton’s voice before. It helps break the trance this woman is putting him in. He blinks, his thoughts becoming clearer, the clouds fading away.

“No.” Bucky answers firmly.

Her hand slides extremely close to his groin before she takes her touch away. Bucky is only spared a second of relief, then she full on straddles him, slowly lifting her left leg over his lap. Her hands slide up his sides, under his jacket, trailing fire with her touch as she moves her hands over his chest stopping at his shoulders.

“No?” She tilts her head, a real glint of curiosity shinning through her pretty eyes. She drops her right hand to his left, taking hold of his wrist to place his hand on her bare thigh. Then she releases him, only to snake her fingers through his slicked back hair.

“No.” Bucky states again, his fingers twitching against her leg. Thank god he’s wearing a fake gloved hand.

Her fingers are lightly stroking the back of his scalp and it feels utterly amazing. However, he has his focus back as he stares unyielding into her eyes. She looks a little confused, as if she’s wondering why he hasn’t touched her inappropriately yet, despite her literally on his lap. He figures it’s something she’s used too, and he will not sink to the level of those disgusting men, Hydra or not.

“What  _do_  you want, handsome?” She breathes, her nose grazing his.

She smells of gin and cinnamon, the spice from that expensive perfume she’s wearing. She’s warm and soft as she presses her chest against his, feeling the friction of her bare leg against his pants. He mentally begs her not to shift her hips up, otherwise embarrassing things might happen. He is on a mission.

Finally, Bucky indulges himself just a little, lifting his hands to find both of hers. He wraps his fingers around her wrists, bring them both to his shoulders again. When flashes her a small but genuine smile, ignore how hard his heart is fluttering in his chest.

“Just your name, sweetheart.”

Her eyebrows twitch down for a moment. “That’s all?”

“That’s all.”

He knew it wasn’t an answer she ever gotten before, and he hears her heart rate speeding up when she realizes he’s telling the truth.

“I’m not like your escort,” He continues lowly, wishing he could have met her anywhere else at any other time. But he wouldn’t have, and he’s never going to see her again aft the mission is completed

“No,” She agrees, dipping her head down. There’s only two inches between them now. “You’re not like most men, are you.” Briefly, she breaks their eye contact to glance at the private room. When she looks back, her eyes have darkened with what Bucky thinks is anger. “He’s an evil man.”

Bucky opens his mouth to inquire more, to gather more information, when her next words stop him.

“But you aren’t,” She murmurs, her eyes half lidded now.

Her words clear his head faster than Barton’s did, because this beautiful angel on his lap has no idea just who he is. Who he was. That he was part of those evil men; that he was an evil man, despite everyone else telling him otherwise.

He wants to tell her she’s wrong. She doesn’t know, not even his name, not even his real face. The veil makes changes minuscule if programmed, but she hasn’t recognized him for who he is. He wants to gently lift her off, places her back in the chair and leave without a word, with an explanation. Maybe the best he can do is take those men down and save her from any sort of Hydra clutches.

He’s about to do so, when she moves her hands up, brushing her thumbs along his jaw. He swallows thickly again, just giving in, to give himself a selfish little moment and feel her skin warm against his one last time. He lifts his right hand, fingers grazing along her cheekbone as he pushes her back behind her ear. He hadn’t noticed before, since her hair blocked it from sight, but there’s a little tattoo there. A half crescent moon and a little [star](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ftonobanquetes.com%2Fimages%2Fcute-hummingbird-outline-tattoo-behind-ear%2Fcute-hummingbird-outline-tattoo-behind-ear-0.jpg&t=MDdhOTU1ZmQ1NTIwYjIwZjQyMmE4Yjc0OGM1M2UyMjgyY2E2MDNjOSxWVjlCM1BYeA%3D%3D&b=t%3APPrTtMeDPe5U0AJs9WKDBg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwonderlandmind4.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181671928027%2Fmonster-in-me-loves-the-monster-in-you&m=1).

“What do you want?” Bucky can’t help but ask her the same question.

She has the tiniest quirk to her lips as her eye flutter for a moment before Bucky breaks his touch. She stares down at him intently, the tension that had been growing them since the Roulette table thickens. She doesn’t answer him, just tilts her head down.

Their noses touch brush against each others, her soft fingers now resting against the pulse in his neck. Her eyes fall shut, and Bucky finally gives in, allowing his own to close as well. He barely feels the feather-light graze of her upper lip on his, the ghosting touch of what could have been, before a loud bang interrupts them.

It came from the private room and Bucky springs into action. He quickly and carefully stands, minding the woman he still doesn’t know the name of, and steadies her. She’d moved quicker than he did though, and she drops her arms as if she was in a fighting stance. Clearly, she had to learn some self defense moves if she’s been in certain types of situations before.

“Run to the nearest exit and if you hear gun shots, take cover under the closest thing,” Bucky instructs her hurriedly, hands on her shoulders.

He spares one last linger look at the alluring woman, before he lets her go, sprinting towards the room. Pulling out his concealed gun from the back of his waistband, Bucky kicks open the door, firing at the two Hydra agent he sees. They’re gaining on Natasha as she takes out both targets, performing her signature thighs of death move, as she knocks out the other.

Bucky lands two non-lethal shots to their shoulders and thighs, taking them down. Natasha brings the Hydra agent in the white suit down to the floor, before she straightens up, and fixes her askew dress. She smiles at him, holding up two phones.

“Got more intel,” She states, casually stepping over the unconscious men.

“And you didn’t invite me to join the fun?” Bucky pouts in jest.

“Sounded like you were having your own fun, Barnes,” She quips, as she pulls out zip ties from her own purse she dropped on the table.

“I wish,” He mutters bitterly. “Rendezvous at the van in five?”

“ _Did I miss all the fun again? You gotta stop taking them out so quickly Nat, this is getting boring_ ,” Clint whines through the comms. “ _Barnes was the only form of entertainment_.”

Bucky tries not to blush, forgetting that they all heard every single thing said.

“It’s not my fault they make things so easy,” Natasha replies.

“ _Plus, Bucky’s fun ended once the commotion started_ ,” Steve pipes in unhelpfully.

“Lets just get to the car, please,” Bucky snaps a little.

He ends up exiting the chaos of the joint with laughter in his ears.

*

Before they reach the van with Maria Hill waiting for them in the driver’s seat, they’re stopped by police. Steve gives them the small bit of information he can, to at least make sure no one else was hurt. Clint is twirling an arrow between his fingers, smirking over at Bucky every second seconds. It’s annoying and he wants to-

“Hurry up, slow pokes, the jet is waiting!” Maria Hill shouts at them.

They jog to the van, Bucky gladly removing the thin facial veil and fake flesh colored hand. Once they reach the location of the Quinn jet, they pile out of the small van. Bucky has a bottle of water in his hand, thankful for the cold liquid for several reasons. He feels as if his skin still tingles from  _her_  touch.

“You got the USB, right?” Natasha inquires as they walk the short distance to the jet. “Didn’t fall out with you barging in like a moose?”

Bucky rolls his eyes at the simile. “Yes, Romanoff, I got the-“ He pats his jackets, however, the little hard object that was in his pocket is in longer there. “Uh-“

“I swear to god, Barnes. Did you drop it?”

“Give me a minute,” He glares at her. He flicks what’s left of his water at her as the ramp of the jet opens, stepping onto it one it hits the ground. “I’ll check when we’re…”

He trails off, his mouth hanging open as he steps into the jet. There’s a silent pause for several long moments, before Clint’s loud cackles break it. He hears Steve’s surprised gasp followed by incredulous   laughter.

Sitting in one of the chairs of the cockpit, swiveled around to face the opening, is none other than the woman Bucky had been flirting with. The same woman with stunning, alluring looks and the bright red lipstick, and those stupid expensive heels with that sexy black dress and her exposed leg. The same woman who boldly straddled his lap, who almost kissed him, who is currently holding the USB drive between her delicate fingers, with a smug smile on her lips.

“Did you lose something, Sergeant Barnes?” She asks innocently, tilting her head the way she did in the Casino. Her British accent is gone, replaced by her real voice.

Bucky is speechless. “What the fuck?”

Except for that.

“You should really be more careful who you decide to flirt with, Casanova,” She winks playfully at him.

Natasha makes her way to the woman sitting in the chair, a proud expression on her face as she squeezes the woman’s shoulder.

“Boys, this is Agent Evelyn Malone, or Agent Eleven,” The red head traitor states with pride shinning in her eyes. “Or, as I like to call her, my protégé. She has officially passed her final test.”

“What the fuck?” Bucky blurts out again.

“We were in need of a new member who’s face and name wasn’t recognizable yet,” Hill explains, moving pass them to take the other pilot seat. “She’s been undercover for two months on this mission. Fury recruited her due to her impressive espionage skills and field work. She’s a level eight, just like Agent Romanoff.”

“What the fuck.”

“I think we’ve already established that the fuck you are asking about, Sergeant Barnes, has been explained,” The agent teases. She rises from the seat, moving like she did inside the casino. “Evelyn or Agent Eleven will do.”

She hands Bucky the USB drive, which he fumbles with still from shock. Then Evelyn lifts her hand, pressing the pads of her fingers under his chin to gently shut his open mouth. Her touch lingers for a moment.

“Close your mouth, handsome. Don’t want to be catching bugs. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to change out of this ridiculous dress. I’m keeping the shoes though.”

She saunters down the narrow hallway of the jet, before glancing back over her shoulder. Of course, Bucky’s gaze followed her of their own accord, he catches the mischievous gleam in her eye.

“Unless I need a good luck charm for that too.”

She laughs brightly as Bucky’s blank expression, and probably the blush in his cheeks. He watches her disappear behind the sliding door, the echoes of her laugh reverberating around his chest.

Fuck, Bucky thinks he’s already in love.

*******************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
